


Smug Ass Pilot

by SkullMutant



Series: The Tamilton Saga [2]
Category: Campaign Podcast, Hamilton - Miranda, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullMutant/pseuds/SkullMutant
Summary: A rewriting of "Guns and Ships" from Hamilton with characters from the Campaign podcast set in the Star Wars universe.This fic imagines that the Mynock Crew manage to take the plans to the rebellion and that the conflict with the Empire escalates much quicker.





	

BACTA:  
How does a ragtag volunteer army in need of a shower  
Somehow defeat a galactic superpower?  
How do we emerge victorious from the trench run?  
Leave the battlefield with the Empire on the run?  
Yo. Turns out we have a secret weapon!  
An outer rimmer you know and love who’s unafraid to step in!  
She’s constantly confusin’, confoundin’ the Empire’s tech,  
Ev’ryone give it up for the galaxy’s favorite fighting Twi’lek!

 

REBELS:  
Lyntel’luroon!

LYN:  
I’m takin this banhta by the reins’  
makin their armor torched by blaster stains

REBELS:  
Lyntel’luroon!

LYN:  
And I’m never gonna stop until I make ‘em  
Drop and burn ‘em up and scatter their remains, I’m

REBELS:  
Lyntel’luroon!

LYN:  
Watch me engagin’ em! Escapin’ em!  
Enragin’ em! I’m—

REBELS:  
Lyntel’luroon!

LYN:  
I fight wars with my pen

REBELS:  
Lyntel’luroon!

LYN:  
But I return with more

LYN AND REBELS:  
Men  
And ships  
And so the balance shifts

ASHOKA:  
We rendezvous with Symdulla, consolidate their gifts

LYN:  
We can end this war at Yavin, crippling their fleet, but  
For this to succeed, there is someone else we need:

ASHOKA:  
I know

ASHOKA AND COMPANY:  
Valetine!

LYN:  
Mam, he knows what to do at the helm  
I know he can overwhelm but I mean—

ASHOKA AND COMPANY:  
Valetine!

LYN:  
Mam, you’re gonna have to use him eventually  
What’s he gonna do on the bench? I mean—

ASHOKA AND COMPANY:  
Valetine!

LYN:  
No one has more resilience  
And behind that dumb face hides a brilliance

 

ASHOKA AND COMPANY:  
Valetine!

LYN:  
You wanna fight for our freedom back?

COMPANY:  
Valetine!

ASHOKA:  
We need that smug ass pilot back!

REBELS:  
Valetine!

LYN:  
Ah! Uh, get that smug ass pilot back! 

REBELS:  
Get that smug ass pilot back!

LYN:  
You know you gotta get that smug ass pilot back

REBELS:  
Get that smug ass pilot back!

I mean you gotta put  
some thought into the holo  
but there’s no time to wallow  
Get that smug ass pilot back!

REBELS:  
Valetine, Valetine!  
Ha— ha—!

ASHOKA:  
Please mister Valentine  
Your ship is waiting in the dock for you  
If you join us right now, together we can turn the tide  
Oh, please mister Valentine  
I have soldiers that will yield for you  
If we manage to get this right  
They’ll surrender by early light  
The world will never be the same, Valentine…


End file.
